american dragon: Rise of the chosen one
by Sport21
Summary: Jake Long has returned to New York to finally start high school and a relationship with the love of his life Rose Price whose returned to the city. as Jake grows under his grandpas training so do his new responsabilties as the american DRagon and the greatest threat to magical creatures and humans has returned from another dimension with darker ambitions
1. Chapter 1

Jake lied battered, beaten and bloody on the cool wet grass. His lungs were sore, he couldn't breathe, his muscles, torn and ripped The American Dragon Jake Long was at the mercy of the Dark Dragon.

"so American Dragon we have reached our inevitable ending you should have accepted my offer boy, perhaps your sister will be smarter"

The Dark Dragon snaked his tail around Jakes neck and lifted him into the air savouring the sight of the broken boy in his grasp before flinging him into the far reaches of centeral park pond. Jake crashed into the water vanishing from sight.

As the light of the sun was engulfed by the darkness of the water Jake could only sink and reflect about the events that brought his greatest nemesis back to this dimension and how he failed to stop him.

Hong Kong, the day after the 1000 year celebration.

Jake and rose sat on her buildings roof balcony watching the ships in the harbour. Enjoying their much missed time together.

"i still can`t believe you went through that for me Jake, even knowing if you did reset everything i wouldn`t remember you, you still wished i was never taken by the Huntsclan" Rose said with grateful smirk.

"well, i did promise i to help you find your family after we destroyed the skulls. However you turning around and destroying the Huntsclan was a bit of a curve ball" Jake replied "but i couldn`t lose you i thought at the very least if i could still see you maybe you could fall in love with me again...wasn`t expecting you to move across the planet though" he added with a chuckle.

Rose rested her head on Jakes shoulder and linked her arms around him. As always Jake was unusually warm, which after learning his secret she chalked up to Jakes inner fire.

"what happens now Jake? You go back to the states and i stay here, that doesn't seem fair"

Jake didn't look at her just stayed focused on the horizon this was a question he wasn't ready to deal with, he was losing her, again. With a heavy sigh Jake forced himself to look at her "i honestly don't know Rose i want nothing more than to be with you again but...(huh) i want nothing more than to stay Rose and i know it's not a possibility with us and honestly it is killing me having to accept it"

Tears formed in his eyes, Rose only just remembered their past. jake had to endure through it. "well make it work. No matter what" he told her. "c'mon your parents will be getting worried that we're out past curfew" with that Jake swooped Rose up in his arms and glided down to the alley behind the building and changed back into his human form. He walked Rose back to her apartment, hand in hand until they reached her door..

"I'm not going to get arrested again am I?" Jake sheepishly joked "because i kind of broke the police van yesterday and i can't afford to replace it..." Rose quickly placed a kiss on Jakes lips putting his nerves at ease.

"no jake you won't be next time you're in cuffs i'll be the one to put them on you" Rose smiled. She was going to miss Jake in the worst way. "Jake, i..." she was stuck. Yes she and Jake a history but at the same time they didn't so the words she wanted to express didn't quite seem right.

Jake smiled at her as he cupped her cheek "I know."

"you did not just Han Solo me!?"

"oh, i so did. And kudos to you for the star Wars reference"

Once more they were laughing together, one last time as Rose stepped into her appartment "good-bye dragon boy" as the door closed.

Jake returned to his hotel where everyone was packing or finishing packing. His grandpa was sitting with Fu sipping on tea while Hailey sat with their parents playing go fish. Spud and trixie were watching tv no one paid any mind to Jake as he crept to his room.

"hey Jakester, how'd your date go?" asked his dad.

"Johnathan, it wasn't a date. Jake was saying good bye" susan quickly interupted. "Jake there's some dinner for you in the fridge when you're hungry"

Jake was already gone though. He managed to sneak away he just wanted to be alone for a few minutes. Hopping Rose found the gift he slipped into her pocket before sliding his own charm braclet onto his wrist "we'll make it work" he said with a grin.

(8 Days later)

The Longs returned home to New york City where almost instantly Lao Shi insisted on upping Jakes training.

Jake soared high into the clouds trying out race his grandfather only for his grandfather to circle around him and steal the wind from under his wings causing Jake to freefall and crash to the ground in centeral park.

"Something is distracting you young dragon. Never lose your focus young one the Dark Dragon is gone but Chang is still skulking about and she will never stop until she's brought him back so you must be at your best"

Grunting and groaning Jake pushed himself up. Even after a victory his grandfather was still hard him "i get it G i do but seriously this is whack the Dark Dragon is gone and so is the Huntsclan Chang will hide away forever so are we out here?"

"you don't yet get it young Dragon and it will come to haunt you, but for tonight we are finished go home and rest young one"

"see ya tomorrow Gramps" Jake replied before flying off. With only a few weeks of summer holidays left Jake was eager to spend some time with Rose even if just a few minutes.

The dream nexus, the only known way for long distance couples to see each other. Was now a place where Jake and Rose could meet anywhere in the world. Tonight in particular was a familiar setting, Jake's private homecoming setup. Rose was wearing her purple ball dress while Jake had redawned his suit with a purple tie.

He saw Rose as the door opened. She was a mix of nervous and excited, "hey" Jake happily greeted.

"hey yourself" she smiled back "Jake this is..."

"Our homecoming, i thought maybe we could have the night we never got"

He offered up his hand asking for a dance which Rose happily accepted before letting Jake pull her in close. They danced, silently but happy. Getting a chance to experience the night they were robbed of last year. "i don't think i could top this one, thank you Jake" Rose whispered in his ear.

Jake smiled and nuzzled against her head "It's not a contest Rose and you don't have to thank me truth be told i was being kind of selfish when i thought of this. Just reliving a happy memory"

"cheesy line Jake but still sweet" Rose chuckled "soo, will i be seeing you in home room when we move back?" she asked, knowing jake wasn't prepared for her question.

Jake's eyes sprang open in shock. His whole world stood still as Rose's words sunk in "you're moving back to New York? Rose that's incredible! But how? Why? Mostly how?" the excitment over took quickly and Jake found himself speaking without thinking.

"haha. I'll take that to mean you're happy?" she giggled "but yes Jake my families moving back, shortly after you left my dads boss came and offered him a vice role at the New York building we'll be together again and get a normal love life you can meet my family, properly this time no police, and i can meet yours and better yet we can have real dates not secret dream getaways" Rose finished.

"this is honestly the best news ever lovers by day magical creature protects by night"

"slow you role dragon, I'm not back yet so lets just enjoy our dream date"

The music played on the background as the two teens continued their dance. Rose stepped a little closer to Jake as the song grew softer she was happy for the first time in forever it felt like but the music was quickly cut out by her alarm clock ending their dream connection.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose awoke from her sleep a little on the irritated side. She didn't get alot time with Jake and what time she could get was always cut short "stupid time difference" she moaned.

Despite her internal protest rose got up quickly gathering her clothes and racing to the bathroom before her twin sister beat there. With her swift and silent acrobatics having come back to her Rose leaped from her door onto the couch into a corkscrew jump to the bathroom door without a single sound "still got it" she smirked to herself as she closed the door behind her and started the shower. The hot water jets steamed and melted her bad attitude away and let her imagination wander as she applied the shampoo, her return to New York being at the fore front. Seeing some old faces, the best pizza she's ever had, Coney island amusement park and jake, having a real relationship without fear of being caught and Jake being slain for it.

The bathroom door suddenly swung open and her sister came barging in. "Rose seriously what are you doing in there you've been in there for 20 minutes! Quit fantasizing about that guy and hurry up" she snapped.

"Violet! Have you ever heard of knocking?!" Rose exclaimed as the water quickly shut off and she wrapped herself in a towel.

"20 minutes Rose, seriously a guy you just met and you spend 20 minutes.."

"i wasn't... It isn't what you're thinking it was and for the record I was dating Jake back before we moved so he's not some random guy" Rose replied with a slight bite in her tone.

"ok, whatever you say grouch by the way Dads boss is hosting a farewell party tonight they"re giving dad a send off and he wants us there. So don't get distracted with your amorous fantasies ok"

Rose's eyes narrowed in annoyance at Violet as they passed by each-other "hey now don't get mad wait until you bring him home, then the real teasing begins" Violet smirked.

"oh so you want a war then? Well little sister bring it on, have fun watching tv with your friends wondering whether or not Jake and i fooled around on the couch or your bed" Rose sinfully replied with a more smug smirk on her face.

Violet stopped for a moment with her mouth agape looking at her sister, stunned. "the fact that you said that Rose, and in front of mom no less"

Rose wheeled around to come face to face with her mother and she felt heart stop "awe man" she groaned.

Violet quickly stripped down and jumped in the shower "point for me Rose"

Rose's mom waved her out into living room and stood cross armed as Rose sat on the couch. This was going to be awkward. "mom listen, that was just messing with Violet i swear.."

"Rose. Whether or not that was just you girls having one of your games isn't what concerns me you're planning on sleeping with this boy, who you just met! Rose sex isn't a game or a toy.."

"LALALALALA! Not hearing this! Mom i promise that's not the case with me and Jake that crack was just to get under Violet"s skin, i swear"

Her mom let out a slow exhale but continued to stare into Rose's soul "you'll be 16 soon Rose i can't dictate your life choices but please remember actions have consequences ok"

"fair enough mom, i promise when the time comes we'll be safe"

"time comes? Rose your father will have the boy locked up after our last introduction"

"i explained the mix up and Jake got past it"

"that only proves he's crazy dear, if only about you" her mother laughed "but i'll give him the second chance no sex though Rose now go get dressed"

* * *

Jake crawled out of bed to the sound of his phone blaring "I"m coming, hello" he grunted still slightly in a daze.

"Kid have you got 5 minutes? I need some help here"

"Fu? It's 4 in the morning what the hell dog?"

"kid help i was at a card game and some of the guys are sore losers, they're gonna make kibble outta me! I'm at the troll bridge on long island"

"damn it Fu" Jake sighed "on my way"

With that Jake slipped out his window and jumped into the air "Dragon up!"

"i'm going to kill him for this one 4 in the morning and he calls because he's cheating at cards again"

Jake flew as fast as he could finally reaching Long Island and the troll bridge pub where he found Fu on the roof with an arm load of gold and a horde of hob goblins surrounding him. He dove down landing between Fu and the goblins "hold up guys lets try and sort this out pea..."

"DRAGON! CLUB THE DRAGON" one of the goblins shouted.

"awe man"

Jake blew a burst of fire to seperate the goblins the quckly swung his tail around sweeping the first 4 off of their feet then turned grab a club that was meant for his head and tossed the goblin over the edge. More kept coming no matter how many Jake threw, smacked or flattened so he finally decided to end the altercation with a massive fireball that exploded sending all the goblins scattering off the roof top.

"nicely done kid they thought they were so tough YOU HEAR THAT YOU UGLY GNOME KNOCK OFFS NEXT TIME YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY!" Fu shouted down. Only to have Jake grab him and take off into the dark sky.

"4 in the morning Fu i have school tomorrow and you drag me across the city because you cheated some hobgoblins. If mom gets a call tomorrow because i past out on my first day she will end us both!"

"what can say i was on roll what with the aces and the kings hagoo-goo ah what can you do about it i'm a dog"

With a roll of his eyes Jake tossed Fu through his bedroom window causing the gold to scatter across the floor with a loud clatter. Jake froze on the spot hoping his parents didn't hear the noise, his breath trapped in his throat Jake stayed in his spot waiting for the shouting and following grounding. Luckily it never came and he let out a sigh of relief "oh thank god"

"Jake! It's 530 in the morning, magical emergency or not you get to sleep or you"re grounded mister" Johnathan shouted across the hall.

"awwe man"

"Fu i'm taking some those coins" he yawned as he scooped a handful of gold and slipped it into his pocket before crawling into his bed knowing he was getting up all too soon.

* * *

Across the world in remote cave along the shoreline Chang and Bannas B were mixing powders and potions while a small black tail tip wiggled and squirmed inside a glass jar.

"So why are you cloning the tail and bringing the Dark Boss man back Changy-Chang makes no sense to me?" Bannas shrugged.

"as i've told you monkey i'm not cloning the Dark Dragon i'm extracting his dark essence from the tail so when he does return we can use it to corrupt the American Dragon, against my better judgement I'd rather kill the insufferable brat! But the master wants him on our side, regrettably the boy is powerful now silince and find me a Krylok demon"

"I'm on it"


	3. Chapter 3

3 weeks into the new school year and the day began like any other. Students began filling classrooms with the 5 minute bell sounding off Jake, Trixie and Spud sat at the back of the classroom where Jake could try to catch up on his sleep. His vision was slowly fading when another body slid in beside him.

"hey there stranger"

Jake sat straight up almost instantly to see Rose and who cold have been her clone beside him. "Rose! You're here" he whispered. Rose quickly kissed him if only to turn down his volume.

"vocal control there Dragon, i'm happy to see you to, but first Jake, guys this is my twin sister Violet"

Violet nodded at Jake summing him up. He was cute, the green hair was unique but she could see what drew her sisters attention. She was going to have a field day with teasing them.

Jake began scanning over his time table then glanced at Rose's and Trixie's "anybody have ancient Civ's After lunch?"

"nah i got biology" Trixie said.

"I got AP physics dude, took your advice and i'm gonna try using my noggin a bit more this year" Spoud added.

"Sam and i do Jake and Gym right after" Rose said

"sweet get to see you back in action" Jake smirked. He saw her cheeks turn red despite Rose trying to hide it.

Violet however grew a wicked smile and decided to get her second point "oh wow Rosey are you blushing? We're is all that smack talk from home, you know the talk about the couch and my bed and the..."

Rose quickly covered her sisters mouth silently praying that Jake didn't catch everything she said.

"uhm Rose?" Jake asked

"oh it's nothing Violet is just trying to be funny" Rose replied "Violet remember the rules the house is the battle ground, therefore point for me"

Class dragged on for the morning period during Ms. Braddacks lecture that 5 students including Jake fell asleep. His head rolled from the desk onto Rose's shoulder, who quickly readjusted so his head was on her lap. "don't drool on my jeans Dragon" she chuckled under her breath at the same time stroked his green hair.

"rough night i take it?" she whispered to Trixie,

"he's had better nights, but fair to say it was rough, boy got jumped by some biker trolls took a bit out of him" Trixie whispered back keeping her voice low enough so Violet couldn't hear them.

"Biker Trolls by himself? I remember his grandpa helping him out, at least he did when when the Huntsclan was around"

"not as much these days Rose Gramps has been staying on the sidelines unless it's a major emergency but hey, this is Jakey we talk'n about here ain't nothing he can't handle" Trixie replied.

Rose looked down at Jake he looked so peaceful that she didn't want to wake him. After she left he carried on, he had all kinds of trouble and new experiences that she wouldn't know about.

Jake shuddered when her finger clipped his left ear which brought a small smile to Rose's lips "oops. Sorry Jake" she giggled but resumed still playing with his hair until the bell rang. To Rose's disappointment, she was enjoying herself but prodded Jake into waking up.

"huh? Wha? What's going on?" he groaned.

"you passed out on my sisters lap" Violet bluntly told him "so were you tired or just finding an excuse?" she snickered,

"Violet!" Rose hissed

Still dazed Jake was left looking from Rose to her sister in confusion and then to Trixie for an answer. But both Trixie and Spud were off to their next class as other students filed in ready for Ancient Civilizations.

Ancient Greece was the subject of todays class and how they shaped the modern world. Another long boring class, or so was the thought.

"Greek Mythology is the foundation of most inspired tales such as The Labors of Hercules, Jason and the Argonauts, Perceus and Medusa. All myths of heroes over coming great adversary and battling monsters. So for this class and your assignments tonight i want all of you to pick a hero and write a minimal 1500 word essay on how that hero influenced Greek Culture by friday"

"crap." Jake whined "1500 words by Friday!"

"not a big fan of paper work Jake?" Violet asked,

"not in the least"

Violet looked at her sister and got an amusing idea "we'll help you out Jake come to our place tonight mom can order a pizza and we can all work together"

"yeah, that would be great!" Jake replied.

"Violet what are you playing at?" Rose skeptically asked

"just giving Jake a chance to meet everyone, again"

Rose gave her sister a dirty look signaling she was going to catch hell but on the other hand it would be good for Jake to have a proper meeting with her parents.

"Mr. Long answer the riddle please. Mr. Long?"

Rose turned around to see Jake had vanished from his spot. "damn, he's good did you see him sneak out? If he's able disappear from a crowded class without getting caught he could rob a Bank or...sneak through a bedroom window... I'll be locking our bedroom window from now on" Violet whispered.

Rose looked down at Jake's notes and saw he left her a note _text from Fu rengade Gargoyle, might need some help if you can get away, Empire state. _

Rose quickly grabbed the hall pass and ran to her locker for her staff and clothes then for the front door, she was back, but not as a slayer.

By the time Rose arrived Jake and the gargoyle were flying around the roof tops trying to knock each other out of the air. Jake blew a stream of fire hitting the Gargoyle square between the wings knocking it to the roof tops. "ok stoney lets get you back to the Cathedrale" Jake huffed. Only for the Gargoyle to turn around and kick him in the shins before racing off straight towards the edge of the roof. Rose blasted the roof escape door off its hinges colliding with the Gargoyle in mid flight knocking it out.

"nice job Rose"

"thanks? Not sure what i did besides blow a door of its hinges though" she replied as she threw the net over the Gargoyle then turned back Jake "truth be told Jake i might be out of practice a bit, would you be open to some sparring later?"

"sparring? Rose you'd kill me and you know it, you held your own against the Dark Dragon remember?"

"yeah and nearly got lost to another dimension" she reminded him.

"fair point, alright then could be fun besides i'm sure Gramps would agree my fighting abilities are a little slack yeah we can do that then. I"ll take this runaway home then we can head back to school pretty sure we missed Gym class but i think this counts"

Rose climbed onto Jake's back as he lifted the Gargoyle into the air and flew towards the Cathederal. They stayed high enough so no one could make out what Jake was until the reached the Cathederal "hey Louise caught your boy just bringing him back" Jake shouted to the Gargoyle wearing a hard hat.

"thanks American Dragon"

Jake looked at his watch seeing that it was 5:15, there was going to be a phone call home for sure. His mom was going to kill him for sure not too mention Rose was with him, her parents would be getting a call to. Once again without meaning it Jake created problem for someone he cared about.

They landed in alley behind Rose's house where Rose tried to make herself look like a student instead of an urban ninja and realized she still had the hall pass "oh, crap" she muttered.

She led Jake to the door and started fidling with her keys, rushing inside to the answering machine to delete the schools message. "phew, well we're okay here mom and dad won't know i missed my classes today. Violet will probably try to use it as black mail"

Rose trailed off when she saw her moms car pull up with her sister in the front seat. Now the trouble was about to start, her mom walked in as Violet jumped onto the couch "told you mom Jake was walking her home and here they are safe and sound and fully dressed" Violet grinned.

"why is your mind in the gutter so much recently? Seriously any time your sister and Jake get are brought up you go for the dirty jokes?" their mother asked.

"rules of the game mom Rose started it with that crack she made back in Hong Kong remember" Violet replied.

"Violet, we have company. Whatever game you two are playing don't speak like that in front of guests is that understood?"

"haha yes mom, but in fairness this particular guest is the cause of the game so no reason in hiding it from him, also can we have pizza for dinner? We've got some home work and Rose and i offered to help Jake"

"hello again Jake, I'm Madison Price welcome to our new home" Madison smiled shaking Jakes hand "sorry for the uh... Mix up, as Rose put it last time we met pepperoni okay with everyone?"

Jake simply nodded unsure of what to say in his current situation.

"i wonder if Kenos is still open?" Violet added,

"uhm Kenos shut down a couple months ago after getting trashed" Jake piped up earning him an usual glare from Rose "ok yes i wreaked it, a bunch of gremlins were being sold on the black market there Fu and i went in and the Gremlins got loose and Kenos got broke" he whispererd.

Rose rolled her eyes then sat with Jake on the couch with her feet on his lap figuring it was only fair since he used hers as a pillow earlier and started with their reports. They spent the better part of an hour working luckily thanks to Rose and Violet research and proper wording came the much easier. They finished before the Pizza arrived giving them some time for a quick tour of the house which ended at the twins shared bedroom.

"violet and i usually end up sharing anyways everything from hair brushes to shirts so sharing a room isn't a big inconvenience" Rose explained. As she threw one of Violets shoes to her side of the room.

"you know at first it was hard to tell you apart aside from your eyes and birthmark but after hearing your sisters personality it's a little easier"

"Jake, you're the first guy to actually identify the differences between us everyone else mixes us up on a regular basis"

"Violet only looks like you Rose, i know you. I love you so picking you out of a field of Roses wouldn't be an issue" Jake said with a grin confident in his answer.

But when Rose stared at him with watery eyes he felt taken aback "Jake, you just said you love me, never once have you ever told me that" she said.

And she was right. Jake racked his brain trying to think back if he had, but Rose was right he never said those words to her before. "you're right Rose but its true i do"

Rose cupped Jakes face and pulled him in for a kiss but pulled too hard and knocked them both onto the bed.

* * *

Chang stood where the temple would reappear with her vile in hand "show me the Dark Dragon" she commanded before breaking the vile to reveal a vortex showing the Dark Dragon destroying the ancient temple. "master i have returned for you" Chang called out drawing his attention.

"Chang, my loyal servant so glad to see you return for your master" he cackled as he flew for the portal into leaving the lost dimension behind.

"master, i've recovered your tail and am currently experimenting on extracting your dark essence, we can use it to corrupt your apprentice Master" she finished with a humble bow.

"excellent Chang however the American Dragon has proven resistant before should he refuse me any more kill him, Lao Shi's grand daughter will also prove effective in breaking the old man"


	4. Chapter 4

Jake and Rose tussled and rolled along her bed spread but they remained locked at the lips. Her hands tangled in his hair, his hands caressed and squeezed her waist.

But even in the heat of the moment Rose noticed his hands never traveled any further then her sides and her waist which was a little disappointing. "Jake, i'm not gonna stop you. grab me!" she moaned. She got her wish with a hint of dragon strength when Jakes hands slid further south and tightly squeezed prompting her to nip at his neck which brought Jake to a moan.

(ding-dong)

The door bell rang and was quickly followed by Violet shouting "pizzas here! Rose, Jake food!"

Rose let out a small irritated growl before she eased herself off of Jake "this is to be continued" she told him. Before leaving Rose took a quick look at Violets bed, neatly made with fresh pressed blankets. A sinister smile dashed across her face then proceeded to pull and tug on the sheets causing ripples and pulled edges giving an impression of being laid on.

The smell of the hot Pizza wafted throughout the house drawing everyone to the dinning room where Violet had started dividing the slices. Madison looked at her daughters then over to Jake, no one was talking. "Jake tell me about yourself, aside from Rose's mix up about Dragons and such"

"eh-heh yeah, we'll where i should i start?"

"how about how you and Rose met, i mean you had a relationship before we moved but we never got to meet you"

The color faded from Jakes face. He wasn't prepared for this question. How was he going to explain a relationship that technically never happened, Rose herself looked a little worried. "i guess it started with the Anthony and Cleopatra play auditions.." Jake hesitantly started.

"i remember Rose saying something about that. wasn't that play cancelled?" Madison interjected,

Rose let out a sigh of relief her mother just unknowingly cemented their cover story.

"yeah it was. production problems, but Rose and I were rehearsing together for the leads so we thought my Grandpas shop would be the best place to rehearse so there was no awkward... Intros"

"your grandfather owns his own business?"

"yeah, Canal Street Electronics...and i know that look, you've met Gramps"

"i have, when we were getting ready to move i stopped in to pick up a universal charger and upon my first impression, he was colorful. He was shouting in the backroom, now while i wasn't any means fluent i caught a few words; ancient vase, infuriating, child, and pull my hair out" Madison was now grinning with an amused look.

Jake however shrunk into his chair he remembered that day vividly "yeah, he was yelling at me that day gramps was punishing me for slacking off so he had me cleaning the store room. I tried to cut a few corners so i could get out faster and ended up breaking a 200 year old vase... spent the next few hours doing knuckle push ups my hands hurt for a week" he finished.

"knuckle push ups? That sounds cruel!" Violet burst out.

Jake however chuckled "yeah i used to think it was whack to but Gramps is old school and it does have some pay offs"

"your grandfather is in fact colorful Jake, do you think he would consider instilling some discipline into these two?" Madison asked directing at her two daughters with a hint of humor.

"ha-ha" the sisters sarcastically laughed in unison,

Jake went to take another bite from his slice he felt a sneeze sneaking up on him "uh-oh Ah-ah Ah-Choo!" he sneezed shooting a stream of fire across the table causing Violet and Madison to throw themselves away from the table and scorching the chair.

Rose looked at Jake in wide eyed shock and then to her mother and sister who were now standing up and staring at the chair "what in the actual F.."

"MOM" Rose quickly blurted.

"Rose, how much of that mix up...was a mix up? Cause, well I mean... He sneezed fire. Actual physical fire and roasted your father's chair"

Violet however stared in awe and maybe fear at the chair Jake burned. He was across the table and instantly reduced it to ashes. Jake was in fact a Dragon.

"Rose, i-i, I need and explanation because dragons aren't supposed to be real and yet you brought home... Like a puppy" Madison stammered. "a dragon are you kidding me?"

Rose looked to Jake for some kind of help, her bright blue eyes swelled up to the size of a toonie. "uhm, aha i guess i should explain myself if you guys wouldn't mind just grabbing a seat in the living room I'll explain everything"

Rose turned to Jake showing more than a little concern, but Jake knew it was either this or a memory wipe potion, and Fu usually never had all the ingredients in stock. So telling the truth was his only option.

Jake stood before the 3 women twittling his thumbs "So, as you guys saw i am a Dragon, the American Dragon to be more exact and i have been since i was 13. Its a family inheritance from my moms side, although it skipped her generation. It's my duty to protect the magical community here in New York from slayers, Dark creatures and Humanity. Which is how i really met Rose, a little over a year ago Rose was a Dragon slayer as shown by her dragon birth mark she belonged to the Hunstclan. But after she destroyed them using 13 aztek skulls she herself was about to be destroyed to, so i made my wish, that she was never taken by the Huntsclan and by doing so created the life you all share now. That`s why you never me before because i met Rose in a different version of reality. But i never stopped loving her, but what was one night for me ended up being a whole year for her. she never met me or had any idea who i was so when i approached her in Hong Kong well you guys know what happened" Jake explained.

"but why did you approach her? If you knew she didn't remember you and how does she know you now?"

"Rose was a last resort. An...for lack of a better word evil Dragon took my grandfather hostage and tried to force me into spiking the punch at the Dragon memorial summit i needed help, i've fought him a few times before and got away but this time i was out matched and i needed help, i needed a slayers help so i found Rose, she still had her birthmark and was really hopping destiny wasn't just Disney make belief."

When he finished Madison was flabbergasted and Violet look like she might have been broken. They were both just sitting there starring.

"so my sister...is a dragon slayer and Jake is a Dragon wouldn't that make you two enemies?" Violet asked,

"it did and we were" Rose replied.

"how in the hell did you end up a couple after trying to kill him?"

"we figured out each others identities and realized our feelings were stronger than or supposed destiny" Rose told her.

"And Jake wished you were never taken by these Hunts guys so after that you had no memory of him and lived an entirely different life while he saw you the next day and had to hold back his real feelings you had no idea who he was?" Madison finally spoke up. It now dawned on her the sacrifice Jake made for Rose's sake and how much he appreciated her because of his second chance. Despite being a fire breathing reptile he did seem like a good boy, "so can you really turn into a Dragon?"

"he can" Rose stated "but you guys have to promise not to say a word to anybody about this or else Jake and his family will be hunted down"

"done"

"Jake your up"

"Dragon up!" Jakes body burst into blue flames for a few seconds then emerged in his Dragon form.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Jake stood in his dragon form with his head inches below the chandelier "this is me representing as the Am-Drag"

"wings, tail, talons, sharp teeth and scales...so just throwing this out if ever you two have kids my grandchildren would be.."

"dragons mom, yes"

"uh-huh, I am at a loss Rose. I mean this is like something from a Disney movie"

"yeah, beauty and the beast"

"Violet!" Rose snapped.

"what it's a good romance movie"

"okay moving on now you two know the truth about Jake please keep it secret"

Madison kept inspecting Jake intrigued by his transformation even pulled on his wings. "mom...do you approve?" Rose asked.

Madison took one last look at Jake then back Rose with a satisfied smile "there will be rules, Jake i want your word that you'll do everything you can to make sure Rose comes home safely every night and once a week you have dinner with us so we can try to better understand what it is you do and above all no more burning the furniture but yes Rose i approve"

Rose smiled and wrapped her arms around Jake then turned to Violet "Violet what about you?"

"he's not gonna eat me is he?" she asked.

"eat _you_? No" Rose replied with a laugh but quickly stopped after catching her mothers glare "only kidding"

"if i can have ride once in awhile and Jake agrees to come on the camping trip"

"what am i rental?" Jake grinned.

"this is how we negotiate" Rose told him "Jake agrees"


	5. Chapter 5

"Dinner was a nice easy atmosphere. Jake ate more than he probably should have at a first family dinner but he got a few laughs,

"i can foresee my grocery bill going up trying to feed a growing Dragon" Madison giggled as she watched Jake wolf back his food. Until he started choking on a piece of pizza, Rose thumped him hard on the back.

"next time chew your food Dragon boy" she sternly told him

Jake looked at Rose ready to say something sarcastic but quickly thought better of it. Violet came down stairs glaring daggers at Rose, who in turn just smiled and winked at her.

"you better not have done it" she hissed under breath at Rose before taking a drink,

"your sheets are so much cooler on the skin then mine" Rose sinfully replied.

"for the love of god Rose you better be joking"

"i could be but then again i could be serious"

Thanks to his dragon hearing Jake was getting is own amusement from the sisters at least until his phone rang.

"hey Fu whats up?"

Madison looked at Rose with a quizzical expression waiting for some context,

"she was spotted where?, you're yanking me right?"

Jake began to go pale and his voice suddenly went high as if he was getting worried.

"does the council have a plan at least?, yeah i'm sitting with her and her family now"

All eyes turned to Rose once again with raised eyebrows.

"I know Fu, but that doesn't seem fair Gramps and i can handle Chang...he was with her?"

Now the conversation made sense and it wasn't a good one as Rose was picking up. "if that's what it sounds like there is big trouble on the way" she said to Violet.

"alright Fu I'll be over in a bit, I'll bring Rose along when the councils here I'm not exposing her if we can avoid it, alright bye"

Jake went to stand when Rose stood up with him "The Dark Dragon?" she asked.

"we think so, but if its only hearsay i'd rather not drag you into it, not until we have an actual plan because bring the slayer girl isn't exactly my idea of foolproof" he replied.

"Jake, i'm not helpless" Rose stated.

"i know you're not Rose, but if he's watching me...you're our secret weapon aside from me and Gramps the other Dargons don't have experience fighting other dragons you do. So for now he can't find about you or we are all in trouble"

"Jake!"

"you're not weak Rose but Chang plays dirty if she found you before we find them... I lose you and you lose everything so please for now lay low and i'll bring you into it when the time is right"

Despite her extreme desire to argue Rose eased back and instead just hugged Jake tightly and closely "just becareful okay and come back to me "

"it's only a meeting Rose not a full on fight"

"thank you for dinner Mrs. Price"

With that Jake transformed and flew off leaving Rose with her family debating chasing after him.

"Rose, what was all that?"

* * *

Jake flew clear over central park racing to the shop with a 100 bad thoughts running through his brain. The Dark Dragon returning and hurting those he loved the most being the basis. It couldn't be true, he couldn't have come back.

Lost in his thoughts Jake failed to notice the fireball raining down on him before crashing into his back and dropping him from the sky. He was rolling downward, uncontrollably and still dazed "get it together Jake" he grunted as he got himself turned into a dive and took off back into the sky.

Jake quickly scanned as far as his eyes cold see but there was nobody around. Now Jake was worried, he frantically searched everywhere, behind the tress, in the bushes but no sign of anyone. "i didn't imagine it someone shot me down" he said out-loud.

"Lao Shi's grandson! If your master could see you now jumping at shadows" came a familiar cold and shrill voice.

Jake wheeled around to face former counciler Chang holding her staff and Bannas B on her shoulder. "Chang, still ugly as ever" he taunted.

"always so insolent" Changed hissed "if it were up to me i would destroy you here and now boy"

"if it was up to you?" Jake asked.

Without warning a large powerful claw snared Jake by the throat and pulled upwards and around to meet the searing dark eyes the Dark Dragon himself. "hello American Dragon, surprised to see me?"

"really wish i wasn't seeing you" Jake choked trying to pry himself free of the Dark Dragons death grip "Gramps and the Dragon council are on their way you won't make it very far."

The Dark Dragon grinned revealing his wicked smile as if it was a triumphant moment For him. "stupid boy Lao Shi isn't coming. I called you out here do you think i'd be stupid enough to come after you while inside a Slayers home? No i needed you alone for our chat" he finished.

He roughly tossed Jake against a tree letting Chang cast a restraining spell binding him with magical chains. "listen well boy because this is the last time i will make you this offer, join me and bring our Dragon brethren to their knees so that magical creatures can take our rightful place as rulers. Become my apprentice American Dragon, or die right here"

Jake took a slow controlled breath before bringing his eyes to the Dark Dragons gaze. He looked at him square in the eyes and without any further thought, blew a torrent of fire in the Dark Dragons eyes. Changs spell broke allowing Jake to land an upper cut that sent the Dark Dragon staggering backwards. Jake felt hopeful like maybe he could win. He unleashed a powerful fireball at his unbalanced enemy but Chang quickly intervened and used her staff to deflect the fireball away from her master.

"did you really think it would be that easy American Dragon?!" she hissed.

Having regained his balance the Dark Dragon turned on Jake roaring a blast of black lightning, which Jake narrowly evaded. "jeez! That is some aggressive breath you got there" Jake joked,

"did you honestly believe fire is our only weapon? Boy i could show you your true powers"

Jake whipped around to slap the Dark Dragon with his tail "thanks but i already have a master"

But he was batted away, like a fly. Jake hit the ground seconds before the Dark Dragons foot came crashing down his chest "GAHHA!" Jake screamed in pain. it felt as if he was crushed by a car.

Over and over and again the Dark Dragon stomped on Jake crushing his body with every stomp. Jake screamed and squealed with every stomp his bones would break shortly enough if he couldn't get out from under this foot.

* * *

Rose sat on the couch clutching her cell phone, Jake had left an hour ago but she couldn't get an answer and it was starting to get to her. She knew who he went looking for and how dangerous he could be to the magical world, the world Jake wold die to protect.

"mom, dad i'm going out for some coffee" she shouted as she grabbed her bag from the floor and sprinted to the door.

"Rose!" Violet snapped "he said he'd come and get you when it was time, don't go running around New York this late"

"Violet somethings not right i have to go"

"at least let me get my coat then we can go, that or tell dad you're sneaking off to see Jake"

Rose didn't want to argue, she was already antsy and growing more restless by the second. Taking Violet was a horrible idea but she wasn't thinking as she should be, in fact Rose was acting like an inexperienced slayer. Thinking with emotions.

The twins raced out the door failing to notice the chubby shar pei on his hind legs. The collision caused the 3 to topple down the stairs onto the sidewalk.

"OWww, Rose your door girl is just aweful and someones elbow is digging into my spine"

Violet froze. She was staring at a talking dog "AAAAHHH! Rose" she screamed as she scrambled backwards away from Fu, "what the hell is that?"

"uhm, i'm a dog sister what are you Rose's double-ganger?" Fu shot back.

"Fu this is my sister, Violet this Fu dog he's Jakes animal guardian" Rose quickly interjected "Fu what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Jake!"

"sweetheart i came here to get Jake because we have an issue with more Biker trolls in manhattan so where is he...wait you have twin?" Fu replied.

"Jake's not with you?! FU you called him an hour ago..." Rose trailed off as a familiar lesson came back to her "a distracted dragon is a dead dragon. We have to find Jake now!" she asserted.

"Rose look..." Fu started,

"Jake is in trouble Fu i think the Dark Dragon lured him into a trap!"

"the Dark Dragon...Rose hes..."

Black and Orange flames ignited the sky over Central park. The faint silloutes of battling dragons flashed with flare ups. The smaller dragon was struck to the head and sent free falling to the ground.

"Jake!" Rose screamed, fear gripped her heart and froze her feet she knew even if only by a shadow her heart knew, Jake was in danger.

* * *

Jake crashed into the ground creating a fair sized crater, he spit out a mouthful of blood and slowly climbed out. His body ached and screamed for him to stop moving but he couldn't he had to keep fighting. Step by step Jake regained his footing, if on wobbly legs, and readied himself for another attack.

The Dark Dragon drew closer with fire dripping from his mouth. He unleashed raging blast from only a few feet above the tree tops forcing Jake to shelter himself with his own wings. The devastation blistered the earth, scarred the trees and left Jake in a smoking heap along the waters edge. He had fallen back to his human form, his face cut, bruised and bloody with his jacket shredded and torn sizzling and smoking from the fire attack. What little strength he could summon allowed him to pull himself from the water onto the grass.

Jake laid on the cool wet grass his body bloody, battered and broken and his lungs to sore to breathe and muscles torn and ripped to the point that movement was made impossible. The American Dragon Jake Long was at the mercy of the Dark Dragon.

"so American Dragon we have reached our inevitable end, you should have taken my offer boy. Perhaps your sister will be smarter"

Once more the Dark Dragon showed cruelty by stepping on Jakes broken body causing the young Dragon to wail in agony which only prompted more pressure from the Dark Dragon onto Jake. Before snaking his tail in a constricting grip around Jakes throat and delivering a powerful punch to Jake's abdomen.

Jakes cries filled the air catching the ears of Fu who was now leading the twins to the edge of central park pond. But he wasn't the only one hearing the pained screams, Rose came to sliding hault at the sight of the 3 figures on the far side of the pond. She recognized Chang as she tossed a glowing blue light into the water which started to form a growing mass of ice. It was then in a state of horror she watched Jakes limp body flung through the air and crash into the water. Jake sank below the surface and the ice cemented over top.

"Jake!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Strike after aggressive strike Rose hacked and slashed at the ice. But to no avail, she couldn't even make a scratch in the surface. Jake had sunk into the darkness in the deep water but still, Rose was not one to let up, she had to save him. "Jake please, hold on. For me Jake hold on i'll save you" the tears had formed before she had reached the spot where Jake landed now she was on the verge of a meltdown. "Jake i just got you back i can't lose you, not now, not like this"

Her staff split on the last strike. The blade was now broken and made useless leaving Rose to drop to her knees in defeat.

Both Fu and Violet stood behind her wondering about the best time to try to comfort her. Fu tried to tell her Changs ice spell was fused with unicorn horn not even dragon fire would break through it.

"Rosey? Its not over yet" Violet whimpered as she inched closer to her sister wrapping her arms around Rose's shoulders "we'll find a way Rosey, if dragons and talking dogs are real then so is a possibility of saving Jake i promise you we will". Violet felt her own tears start to form, like she was feeling Roses pain through their embrace "i'm going to do everything i can to help Rose just name it. Please tell me"

Fu kept staring at the ice, trying to rethink of any potion or spell that could break the unicorn horn ice but nothing was coming close to being what he needed. Even still if it was possible Jake had been underwater for so long that by now he'd have drowned.

"Oi Changy-Chang it's fat dog Fu!"

Fu looked up to see Chang and Bannas B descending on them with a large net "oh boy girls we gotta go!" he panicked. He tried to run to the girls but slipped on the ice and instead slid over to the girls, where Chang finally ensnared them in her net. "the master will be pleased, Lao Shis Sharpie and the American Dragons beloved slayer in one night once we have little Hailey Long the Dark Dragon will take the human world by force" she cackled.

"ugh, oof" Fu grunted as he shifted in the net to a more comfortable position "Rose i know how you're feeling right now but we need you in the game right now or else Hailey and the human race is seriously doomed. Come Rose for Jake pull youself together"

Rose however was still unresponsive, she kept replaying Jake hitting the water over and over again, Rose was lost for the time being.

* * *

Hailey, Sun and Lao Shi had finished dealing with the biker troll rumble with minimal damages but they were still irritated with Jake for blowing off his duties. They were unaware of the unfolding events happening at central park.

"he will be cleaning the shop for month for this he knows better"

Hailey however had no ill will to her big brother, his dragon duties cost him so much in the past but now he was getting another chance at his own happines now that Rose was back in his life.

"Gramps, if this was something more than just trolls you could be mad at Jake but given the circumstances and the outcome is it worth it? He just got the woman he loves back in his life let him have one free pass" she pleaded.

Lao shi sighed and looked at his grand daughter, she was far to smart for her age. Which he often did value that she was opposite to Jake, because Jake was his payback.

"very well Hailey, just this once I'll let him off" Lao Shi agreed.

Hailey felt a sense of acomplishment having gotten her granfather to cut Jake some slack and was ready for home when her phone started rininging.

"hey Fu, we don't need..." Haileys face suddenly dropped into sorrow and worry before passing the phone to her grandpa "Sun Fu said he and Rose and her sister have been captured by Chang"

The phone suddenly fell to the ground and Lao Shi was braced against the wall clutching his heart. His eyes were swelling with water "Gramps?"

Hailey was scared now, she had never seen her grandfather cry, for the longest time she thought it impossible "Gramps?" she stammered.

"Sun...take Hailey to the shop, get ready for an emergency trip to Drago Island i, i have to see Susan and Jonathan go quickly"

"NO! Grandpa what"s going on? You've never cried once in my life and now you are and you're sending me away and i'm scared what is going on!" Hailey screamed.

Lao Shi looked at his grand daughter with hurt filled eyes "i will explain youngling but first you must get safe its not safe here for you now go"

Sun tried to speak but Lao Shi transformed and flew off.

"Sun? I'm scared"

"so am i Hailey"

* * *

After securing his daughter and her husband Lao Shi used the emergency portal potion to Drago island, he had to report to the council but his heart couldn't bear to tell his news more than once. So everyone had to sit and wait.

"councilor Lao Shi if your claim is true then why isn't your apprentice and the slayer here to help with this matter?"

"Rose price, her sister and my animal guardian have been captured by former councilor member Chang...my grandson...my grandson engaged the Dark Dragon...my grandson has been slain"

The room suddenly erupted with gasps and shocked muttering but it was the outburst of crying and shouting behind him from his own family that cut him the deepest. He was Jake's teacher and grand father and he failed to protect him when he was needed.

Susan shouted at her dad in some very choice words but he didn't respond he accepted the fact that his family would be mad with him.

Hailey however remained silent. Jake was gone that would mean she was the new American Dragon, that's why her grandpa wanted her safe because she would be targeted next.

"it seems we have a choice councilors, we can mass all dragon masters to new york and fight, without our slayer and one of two dragons with experience in fighting other dragons or we go into hiding bide our time until we can be ready for a war with the Dark Dragon, we stand to vote"

Before any of the masters raised their votes Hailey stepped forward "councilors if i may. My brother stood alone against the Dark Dragon on more than one occassion, he defended all of you despite all the times you tried to single him out and take his powers. I wasn't there when my brother died but i choose to believe Jake fought as he always did, bravely and with everything he had" her eyes began to burn and her voice began to quiver. "i love my brother and i think its cowardly and cruel if this council ignores Jakes death by hiding away, Rose, the slayer who helped us in Hong Kong is alive we can rescue her and she can slay the Dark Dragon, please don't let this monster get away with slaying my big brother"

Her tears stained the floor at her feet. Hailey had poured her heart out to the council, she stood against them just as Jake often did. She was nervous, scared, upset yet convicted she wouldn't let the council betray what Jake stood for.

Susan and Jonathan looked at their baby girl with immeasurable pride she was only 8 and showing amazing maturity and unknown respect for her big brother.

"the youngling is right Jake Long has on multiple occasions done great deeds for magical creatures and humans alike, his friends, though human have fought by his side. The slayer betrayed her training and her clan and fought along side our American Dragon we owe it to him. Masters leave your students in the safety of Drago Island as of now, we are at war"

* * *

Jake awoke in a strange room with a hooded figure working at a work bench.

"morning sun shine took you long enough to wake up" the figure chuckled,

Jake sat up scratching his head, oddly enough there was no pain, all that abuse and damage yet he felt great "who are you and where am i?" he asked.

"the where, well really is nowhere for the time sorry to wake you up but the conversation was getting pretty one sided just talking to an empty room" the figure replied, with a voice Jake now recognized.

"Marty? It's you isn't it?" Jake asked.

Marty, the grimm reaper then turned around to face Jake showing what he was working on, Jakes body was on the table. "didn't expect this did ya kid?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Marty am i dead?" Jake nervously asked as he continued to stare at his own body.

"to a point kid, yes, but not completely...as Grimm reaper i am the ambassador of life and the afterlife the guardian of the natural law. Your death, while you may think is small actually upsets the balance. with you dead the Dark Dragon will eliminate all other dragons, magical creatures and humans, nature doesn't like being one sided kid. So i'm bending natural law, you're going back but i can't reap the soul of the Dark Dragon. Again balance, for all the light in the world there needs to be darkness. Hence you kid, i need you to take in even a fraction of his dark essence..."

"you want me to become the next dark dragon?! Are you nuts!" Jake shouted. He was shocked to say the least, Marty suggesting Jake willingly become the most evil creature in the known to the world.

"Not exactly kid i said to take it in, as long as the shadow can still exist in this world i can take the Dark dragon from this one once he's gone i'll extract it from you and let the natural balance resume its course you won't be made into the next Dragon, you might be a little more rebelious but that is it" Marty replied.

Jake sat in silence as Marty poured some bright blue elixir down his throat and his body began taking on color again. He thought of what the Dark dragon had said about corrupting Hailey and wondered how he intended to do that. "Marty how does someone apply dark essence?"

"the simplest way is by having dark intentions, you know world domination, genocide, the next is to well... Say i took blood from you with a few simple extraction spells i could make a potent potion that could apply some of your traits to whomever drinks it"

"so if the Dark Dragon wanted to corrupt Hailey..."

"your sister? He'd have to use a potion, Hailey is way to good hearted to have Dark intent. unlike you, rebellious, challenging authority, a tad bit heavy with the arrogance you're a more viable candidate for corruption" Marty explained.

"gee thanks" Jake grumbled. It was of no comfort to learn he had the makings of being another dark dragon but it did put his position in perspective, if it came down to self preservation or protecting Hailey it wasn't a question, he was never going let someone hurt Hailey. "how much longer Marty, until my bodies back in fighting shape?"

"3 hours kid, even then you won't be at peak he'll rip you apart if you're not careful" Marty replied.

Jake sat on the chair staring at his own lifeless face 3 hours shouldn't take long, he hopped.

* * *

The Dragon masters arrived in New York and began their search for the Dark Dragon. There was no real plan no course of action just a simple search and destroy mindset.

The port was the best ideal starting point, empty, spacious and lots of hiding places. Jagged metal, scrapped hulls and mounds of metal a small army of Dragons was easily concealed here. Councilor Andam along with kulde were first to land alongside lao Shi while Omina and the water dragons swam along the water front. This was an attempt at an ambush.

They stayed silent as they crept around the scrap yard their keen eyes constantly searching for enemy movement. Finally it was Sun who saw the first shadow demon, it leapt out from a discarded smoke stack assaulting the former Brazilian dragon.

"Ambush!" Sun shouted as more demons emerged from the shadows. The shipyard blew up in a marvelous display of fire lighting up the waters refection, Dragons and demons clashed, metal burned and concrete broke the masters were proving their tittles as the demons were disbursed by the fires. But the more demons that were disbursed more and more just appeared in their place,

"Chinese Dragon..." his cold desolate voice echoed from every corner and pocket of the yard "we have a score to settle old man stop playing with the help and come face me! Or is it perhaps, you're too afraid to fight me?"

Lao Shi flew into the air seeking out the dark dragons location without being baited into his trap.

"I killed your boy just last night. Would you like to know how he died?"

Lao Shi quickly shook his words off he knew what he was doing, he was trying to provoke him into messing up and become vulnerable. Yes, his words were hitting an open wound but Lao Shi had to hold out.

"you would have been proud of your student Luong he fought like a real dragon you trained him well, except you didn't teach him how to die like a real dragon, he screamed and suffered like a worthless human. I can only imagine what hurt more than me breaking his body...starring out into the night sky hopeful that his grandfather was going to swoop in and save him only to realise his master, his own grandfather had abandoned him to die"

The Dragons maniacal laugh filled the air before a powerful fire-blast erupted from under water narrowly missing Lao Shi. The Dark Dragon rushed from the water quickly snaring gramps by his body and slamming him into a ship. The mountain of metal toppled dragging the Chinese dragon into the river. Seconds later the Chinese Dragon burst from the water and circled the Dark Dragon before clawing his left wing leaving 3 long claw marks.

"haha, very good old man a downed Dragon is a dead dragon pity you never taught him that he might have stood a chance" the Dark Dragon laughed.

The battle down below was starting to turn and the shadow demons began to cheat. They started using snares and nets made from Sphynx hair to capture the dragon masters.

"this diversion is over old man, Chang has the apprentice dragons including your granddaughter. Portal spells and a former councilor an a bunch of unprotected impressionable young dragons to remold as i see fit"

With a power back handed strike the Dark Dragon knocked Lao Shi to the ground with enough force to crack the concrete. The shadow demons quickly trapped him and began dragging the dragons to an under ground opening. Where they saw the young dragons chained in front of an alter. Fu, Rose and Violet along with the Longs were chained to the far wall for a front row seat where Hailey was chained in her dragon form by a bottle of black ooze. She was terrified and kept looking toward her mom and dad. She knew what was coming.

* * *

Martys soul compass suddenly sprang to life whirling every which direction "crap! Are you kidding me?" he yelled

"Marty whats going on?" Jake shouted.

"my compass is off the rails" he quickly brought up a small visual portal "awe hell, that is alot of dragons kid if he excutes or turns these dragons then all life, magical and human is pooched"

Jakes eyes fell on Hailey chained up and the bottle of black ooze, his hands balled into fists, his anger was begining to spike. "Marty i need my body-" Jake was interupted when the compass spun again, this time it was Rose's house. Bananas B was dragging the 2 tied parents down the street. "Marty that black ooze we saw by Hailey is that the dark essence stuff?"

"yeah, it is kid"

"if i drink that if i take in his darkness will get stronger?"

"yes and no, you will adapt some of his powers, traits and characteristcs hes not more powerful kid just rutheless which yes can and you will take on"

Jake nodded in aknowledgment he didn't like this plan and it was his plan. "Marty my body, we're out of time"

Marty sighed, his fingers wrapped around his scythe Jake still needed another 2 hours even then he wouldn't be at half his power "kid, you'll be in pain like you can't imagine. Transforming might relapse your injuries, your best hope at even having a chance is to down that potion first chance you can otherwise...you could die"

"well that's comforting Marty, it really is"

"you're going to feel a slight pinch" Marty swung around slicing through Jake turning him into a small ball of blue light before guiding the light into Jakes mouth. Jake sprang to life in seconds gasping for air "good luck kid"

With the snap of his fingers Marty sent Jake into a crowded room crouching behind a pillar by the alter where Hailey was chained. He couldn't call out or else the shadow demons would catch him. Hailey looked so frightened and with good reason she was only 8 after all Chang, Dark dragon but no Bananas, he was out getting Rose's family. Jake thought back to his early training Gramps told him about a Dragons natural shape shifting ability, when Jake botched a deal with the huntsclan when he posed as a troll.

Jake focused on the form he wanted to impersonate. A searing pain shot through him, like Marty said transforming brought about pain but it worked, he was Bananas B.

He walked up to the alter facing Hailey, he wanted to comfort her, to be a big brother and help her but he couldn't "awe whats a matter baby dragon to small to be a threat" he taunted.

Hailey however looked at him with angry eyes and snorted fire at him.

"thats my girl Hailey" Fu cheered.

"your brother would be proud of that" Jake told her.

He left Hailey as his tail tucked inside his pocket, he saw his parents, the dragons, Fu, Violet and Rose his anger was spiking again but he had to wait. The Prices were thrown across the floor "mom! Dad!" Violet screamed.

"shut up" the Dark Dragon snarled "filthy human your lucky enough to be here alive as it is, if not for the fact your sister the slayer was in love with the American dragon"

Jake snuck off into the shadows as Bananas approached the alter leaving a small bottle of brown liquid on the table. He pulled the lid from the bottle in his hand and sniffed it, a foul bitter smell invaded his nose.

"forgive me for this guys" he whispered before downing the potion.

"monkey bring me the American dragon"

Jake looked over to see Bananas push Hailey towards the alter. He had to act quickly.

"brothers and sisters pay close attention to this i killed Jake Long last night i broke his body for refusing my offer. Now i will corrupt the new American dragon any who still choose to stand against me will be slaughtered" he pushed the bottle to Hailey "should you refuse me like your idiot brother did i"ll destroy your entire family and the Slayers family on the spot"

Hailey now looked at family with her big round eyes then back to the Dark Dragon and spoke with a voice of a confident Dragon "don't talk about my brother like that, my brother was the greatest dragon ever and you were afraid of him. Don't deny it thats why you tried recruiting Jake because you could never beat him, thats why you never faced him alone because he'd kick your ass"

"good girl Hailey" Susan whispered.

The room fell silent as Hailey swung back the bottle, almost instantly she grabbed her throat and scrunched her eyes before gagging "aack, uh, ick, what kind of sick jerk makes somebody drink soya sauce!" she screeched.

The Dragon glared at Bananas with muderus intent. "no i didnt its right there"

The blue fire began glow inside the dark dragons mouth when a glass bottle whizzed by his head and shattered beside his head.

All eyes turned to where the bottle came from and shock filled the room as everyone looked at a tall standing Jake Long, only he was different. His eyes had taken on a red glow and his scales were slowly darkening from his bright red coloring to a threatening blood red "for the record i am the one and only American Dragon and your fight is with me!"


	8. Chapter 8

"i killed you already!" the Dark Dragon roared. The atmosphere in the room had changed, as if the Dark Dragon was almost scared by Jake Longs presence.

Jake however was now smirking with a sinister smile. the dark essence was taking a greater effect. "yeah, you did rather brutally to but as you see i came back for the sole purpose of sending you to hell" Jake replied.

"Jake?" Hailey piped up. She was looking at her brother but at the same time he was becoming a stranger. There was a lingering shadow surrounding Jake.

"i am proud of you Hailey you stood up to this creep even when you stood alone but this is where the fight ends. me and him" Jake snapped her chains his eyes only briefly left the Dark Dragon to look at Rose, and for that small moment his eyes flashed from red to their original green "free the others Hails, but nobody and i mean nobody is to interfere in this fight"

Hailey looked from her brother to her parents and then to the others. They were all staring at Jake in disbelief. "Jake-"

"i'm doing this alone Hailey now get a move on" Jake ordered. His eyes narrowed on his target as Hailey scurried over to her grandpa. Chang quickly charged at her but Jake intervened , his speed trumped hers with no comparison.

Chang froze on the spot her staff fell to floor, a trail of blood streaked from her mouth as her limp body fell to the floor. Jakes claws were soaked in blood "soft under belly, its messy but lethal, how about that the Huntspunk taught me something" Jake chuckled. Chang fell to the floor as Jake kicked her staff over to Rose,

"ok its about to get crowded in here, so lets take our dance to the sky" he instructed the dark dragon as he himself took flight. The Dark Dragon quickly in pursuit.

Hailey quickly freed her grandfather, then her parents and then Rose, who in turned helped free the dragons. Rose and Violet rushed over to their parents Violet broke to tears, the stress had finally taken its toll not that Rose could blame her. She was also scared, for Jake she wanted to help him but she also watched him strike down another Dragon.

"Rose?" Hailey asked "is Jake the bad guy?"

The night sky lit up with a brilliant blue flame spouting from Jake. His fire had changed color to a saphire blue. The dueling dragons circled the sky blasting fire, charging and dodging at one another. Susan watched her 16 year old son battling out with the most dangerous enemy of the dragon race but was left to wonder why nobody else was helping him.

"dad help him! Hes just a boy he shouldn't be handeling this alone" she cried.

Lao Shi however shook his head much to his own disappointment, he knew Jake would never allow help especially since he was the one who said it. "have faith daughter Jake can take care of himself"

"he changed color Luong! He killed another dragon what is happening to my boy!" Jonathan snapped.

Lao Shi remained silent and let his grandsons battle unfold. Jake had crossed a serious line when he consumed the dark dragons essence, even if he won the battle, he would lose so much more. Jake would be arrested.

The two dark dragons had taken their battle higher into the clouds, only the flashes of their flames could be seen from below. Jake dove quick grabbing the dark dragon by his wings then spun into a spiral "this won`t end the way you think boy even if you beat me the council has seen you as you are. You're the lost protector and banished guardian, you are fallen American Dragon!"

Jake broke the spin and pulled out from the dive throwing the Dark Dragon into the polluted waters of the east hudson river. But he didn't stay down for long. The dark dragon resurfaced with a flash of black fire forcing Jake to back away.

"Don't over estimate yourself boy I've been at this for far longer than you could imagine. my power is coursing through you it will corrupt you But it won't save you"

Jake fell into a backflip, narrowly evading the blast. Suddenly a sharp pain pierced his heart like a knife it forced a shift rendering Jake human again. He fell clutching his chest Jake lost a feeling in his limbs and his vison was starting to blur. Marty warned him about this, transforming and battling relasped his wounds. He failed. The Dark Dragon closed the gap and snatched Jake from the air letting him hang from his claws.

"you have lost, again." he sneered as lifted Jake to his eye level. He saw Jake was broken and a sinister smile formed on his face. "The living incarnation of the Dragon King crushed by my hand just like the King himself... Good bye American Dragon"

As the Dark Dragon released him Jake sprang to life swiping his now transformed claw at the Dark Dragons left ear leaving a shallow cut that caused them both to free fall down the shipyard. "Dragon...up" Jake groaned trying to transform "Dragon...u.." his world was swallowed in darkness but he never managed to shift. Jake and the dark dragon both fell with a thunderous crash into the water.

"Jake!" Rose cried out before racing to the waters edge. She had to save him, she was given a second chance to rescue him and she wasn't about to lose it. Rose ran with all the strength her body could muster ready to dive into the pollouted water when she was quickly grabbed around the waist.

"No! Rose i can't let you do this it's too dangerous!"

Her fathers voice echoed over the water and his arms constricted tightly. He would not let her jump after Jake.

"Dad let go! I have to save him!" Rose shouted and squirmed against her father with no luck of breaking his hold. Jake was doomed to die again it seemed.

The waves began to churn swirl as if a whirpool was forming. From the depths emerged Chang nursing her wound and supporting a man in a black leather jacket with a head wound. She muttered a few words then fell back into the swirling water, vanishing from site.

Lao Shi sailed into water diving for Jake he was down for a minute but it felt like hours when they resurfaced. Jake looked to be on deaths door. All his injuries were adgitaded and open again.

Rose dropped to her knees cradling his head in her lap.. "Stay with me jake " she pleaded.

"stand aside!" Ordered the Japanese Dragon as he drew his sword on rose " one dark Dragon is more dangerous then we handle i will not allow there to be two of them"

Before his stroke fell Rose sprang up at him folding his arm backwards forcing him to surrender his blade which rose immediately tucked under his chin.

"I will kill you if you touch him!" She snapped.

The blade sat in a lethal position any move would result in his face being opened. But lao Shi quickly rested his hand on roses arm gently guiding it down.

"Jake never wanted you to live with violence Rose but the very opposite that is why he wished you were never taken rather than simply freed" he explained "he's alive young one take that gift and be with him as it is you he needs at his side i shall deal with the other dragons"

Rose nodded and returned to Jakes side. He was turning pale so she huddled herself beside him. They were to exposed to remove his wet clothes so she hopped this would hold until they got him somewhere safe.

All the mumuoring and arguing sparked the debate of how to combat the Dark dragon, since he still lived and now Jake long was imbued with his darkness. They couldn't hope to fight off two of them.

"all of you shut up for five minutes!"

Marty had started pushing his way through the crowd.

"anyone attempts to harm Jake long will have their living sole reapped!" Marty quickly made his way to Jakes side "Damn it i thought the dark magic would be enough hold strong kid" Marty quickly walked over to Lao shi and Fu and whispered amoungst themselves.

Rose and the others watched in confusion as the conversation progressed Fu Dog occasionally went wide eyed and stare between the reaper and old dragon. Finally the three nodded and returned to where Rose was still cuddling Jake.

"don't worry kiddo Jakes not dying not permantly at least"

Before Rose even had a chance to speak Marty swung his Scythe along Jakes body.

Jake instantly turned cold and colorless as Rose turned on Marty Fu quickly stepped between them "No Rose wait" he said. With a sad sigh Fu took her hand in his paw "i promise you will get him back but for Marty needs his soul and honestly i need your help making a potion that will restore his body when he gets back"

Rose looked from her scared and tramatised family to the longs and then to Jake "everyone needs you to help bridge what happened here today your family just witnessed a huge turning point in magical history they will need help understanding what the saw. Scouts honor when Marty brings Jake back you can have him for as long as you want"

Rose simply rested her free hand on the shar pis head "you're not a scout Fu but i trust you"

"be safe Jake, i love you"

With those parting words Marty faded into the spirit world to meet Jake.


End file.
